


Too Long

by American_Oddysey



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series), Madness: Project Nexus (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Oddysey/pseuds/American_Oddysey
Kudos: 4





	Too Long

He didn’t actually know how long it’d been.

He didn’t really know what he was expecting, either. Maybe the city to be in more ruins than when he left it. Destroyed. Decimated. What his goal was coming here.

Of course, that wasn’t the case. He wouldn’t have been satisfied, even if it was, anyways.

It was too long since he’d been here. The days melted into weeks and months and he couldn’t keep track of them at a certain point. He’d been broken. Hopeless.

Not anymore. As the concrete walls crumbled under the MAG bandit’s force, a smile tugged at his lips as he saw the remaining MERC soldiers running for their lives or being crushed by the debris. He looks back up to the horizon, the shadow of the Science Tower that he’d been sure was destroyed in the rebellion standing out against the harsh red of the skyline. That was his goal.

The wall was nothing to the MAG bandit, and it’s little rat children scurried in to take what they could get. It’s all he needed them for anyways. A distraction. He just needed to get in, and that was all. Bandits weren’t useful to him anymore. He tugs on the bolted-in armor that the MAG wore, pointing it into the direction he wanted to go, and it complied. Convincing them to work for him wasn’t a problem. It was just a matter of promising a better life, more supplies, more food in the form of people, that got them to comply. He’d found that it was harder to convince his scientists, even with a generous paycheck, to do as he ordered, back when the Nexus Core was still intact. It was gone now. That was clear to him, especially with how barren the inner city was. What was important was intact, though, and he drops down off of the MAG’s shoulder, onto a rooftop of the Science Tower. He dismisses it with a wave, and it goes to assist it’s brethren in the chaos that he’d started.

The glass shattered with a strike from the hilt of the sword. Though not much of a sword anymore. He further breaks the jagged edges of the glass and climbs in the window. Everything was dark, quiet. Good. Sure, he’d have to take the stairs, but it was a relatively minor inconvenience. The warheads ran on separate generators. That’s what he needed to do. And when he gets close to the doors of the solarium again, a voice stops him.

“Thought you were dead, Phobos.”

“... Well, I’m not one to be kept down for long.” He doesn’t even turn towards the owner of the voice. That was the one. The one who’d done this. His grip tightened on the fragment of the sword with anticipation. He would have to fight.

“Yeah. I can tell. The worst ones are that way, huh?” Footsteps approaching him, but he keeps himself from acting due to them. His nerves were rising. “Mind telling me what you’re doing here?”

“I don’t believe that information is really necessary to you.” He says coldly. “You’re going to combat me no matter what it is.”

“You’re right. Can’t blame me for being curious, though.” A small chuckle escapes his adversary’s throat.

Silence befalls the two, and Phobos finally glances over his shoulder. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the mercenary wasn’t MAGnified anymore. He smiles from behind his mask. “So? What’s keeping you?” The inflection of his voice somewhat gave away his confidence at the revelation.

“Waiting for you to back down.”

Phobos actually laughs.

“You’ve lost twice.”

“Yes, and I don’t intend on doing it again,” Phobos says, his voice dropping. “Because if I do, this entire city goes up in flames.”

“Uh-h-“ Hank’s sarcastic agreement was interrupted by the metal door, ripped off of its hinges, nearly taking him out completely. He’d caught it, but it’d distracted him enough that Phobos had made it into the solarium. Past the solarium. The building’s alarms started going off and the window’s gates closed, shrouding the two of them in utter darkness besides the pulsating red lights above the doors. Hank already knew that Phobos wasn’t going to fight. The former director didn’t come here for that reason. And when the alarms started to get louder, harsher, deeper, he knew what the director was doing.

Wiping Nexus City off of the face of the earth.


End file.
